banana_recordzfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Theater
Dark Theater is an American-Canadian horror podcast created and presented by Josh Kingston. The podcast, which runs from 5 to 15 minutes in length, is a horror anthology with elements of science fiction and suspense. The podcast, which is produced by Banana Audio and Dark Theater Studios, premiered on the Horror Tales Podcast Network on September 27, 2013. The first season, which contained 6 episodes, ended on November 1, 2013. On December 4, 2013, the podcast was renewed for a second season, which aired from March 29, 2014 to May 3, 2014. The third season debuted on October 3, 2014, and the podcast has been renewed through its fifth season. The podcast has been a viewership and critical success, becoming Horror Tales Podcast Network's most-watched new program in 2013 and earning two Indie Critics' Choice Awards and an Independent Media Arts Award. Background and development 'Early development (2011–12) After Josh Kingston finished recording his debut album Symphony in October 2011, Banana Music president Nick Roads held an online conference with him to discuss Kingston's next career move. Kingston and Roads both agreed for him to focus on recording a second album, however Kingston, who was at the time an aspiring author, briefly mentioned doing something "story-related" and Roads told him to keep this idea in mind. In early 2012, Roads approached Kingston with the idea of hosting a video series in which he would tell short stories. Kingston, who had recently been inspired by the FX horror anthology television series American Horror Story, stated that he would like to host a video series where he tells horror-themed stories. Roads subsequently began working on the project with Banana Television who was at the time getting ready to launch an online network called Spark. In April 2012, Banana Music and Banana Television announced that their joint venture Spark would be launched in October, with Kingston and Roads' horror series, then titled Darkest Days, to serve as it debut program. Kingston was attatched to the program as executive producer and host, however his involvement in the recording and promotion of his second album In January put the project on hold for several months. In September, Banana Television announced that the Spark online network had been shelved and stated that Darkest Days had been moved to Banana Audio who was now developing it as an audio podcast. Two months later, Banana Audio announced that Roads and Kingston had been removed from the project due to "scheduling and time commitment issues". Kingston expressed dissatisfaction with this decision, stating that Banana Audio had failed to understand that his musical obligations were causing scheduling issues. Kingston also stated that he was "still interested in and extremely dedicated" to the project and was "disappointed" that Banana Audio had decided to to fire him "from a project that was originally" his idea. Later that year, Kingston proceeded to begin working on his third album Up in Flames instead. 'Season 1: ''Dark Theater (2013)' Banana Audio announced in February 2013 that the podcast had been re-titled Dark Theater''. The following month, Roads announced that he had been re-hired as a creator and executive producer for the project. Roads later brought Kingston back on to the project as a second executive producer and as the podcast's host. Following Kingston's appointment as an executive producer, Kingston brought television producer and friend Matthew LaVernon on board as a "creative consultant". Kingston, Roads, and LaVernon spent the next three months developing the tone of the podcast which was heavily influenced by the "legendary" horror anthology program The Twilight Zone. On June 1, Banana Audio ordered six episodes for the first season. Later that month, it was announced that Horror Tales Podcast Network would be the exclusive distributor of the podcast. Recording for the first season of the podcast took place from July 27 to August 19 in Provincetown, Massachussetts. Shortly after recording completed, it was announced that the podcast would premiere before Halloween. On September 13, it was announced that the podcast would premiere on September 27; with the first season running for a limited six-week engagement concluding on November 1. The first season is the only season of the series not to focus on one specific theme. '''Season 2:' Something Wicked ''('2013–14) On November 25, 2013, Roads confirmed that Horror Tales was in negotiations with Banana Audio for a second season. On December 4, President of Horror Tales, Luke Budwig announced during an episode of The Horror Show with Roy Donovan that Dark Theater had been renewed for a second season. Throughout December, Donovan speculated on his show that Kingston would not return for the second season however on December 30, Banana Audio confirmed that Kingston had recently finished recording the six-episode second season in New York City. The episode titles were revealed the following day and it was announced that the second season will be subtitled Something Wicked. On January 16, 2014, it was announced that Dark Theater: Something Wicked will premiere on March 29. A logo and promotional poster for the season were both unveiled on January 28. On February 21, an audio teaser premiered on The Horror Show that revealed that Something Wicked will have a focus on satanic rituals and witchcraft. A visual teaser premiered on the same day. On March 12, 2014, it was announced that Roy Donovan would host a new podcast entitled Dark Theater: After Show. The after show podcast will air every Saturday and will see Donovan discussing episodes of Dark Theater ''with special guests. Josh Kingston and Matthew LaVernon appeared on ''The Horror Show on March 28 and were guests on Dark Theater: After Show on March 29. The premiere of Something Wicked was acclaimed by critics, who applauded the thematic focus and Kingston's hosting abilities. Luke Budwig and Nick Roads appeared as guests on Dark Theater: After Show on April 5 and April 12, respectively. Dark Theater: Something Wicked finished airing on May 3. 'Season 3: ''Psych Ward''' ''('2014–)' Luke Budwig stated during the second episode of ''Dark Theater: After Show on April 5, 2014 that Horror Tales Podcast Network was negotiating an "extended deal" that would renew the program for "multiple seasons". Budwig stated that they were in negotiations with Kingston, whose contract had expired. After the finale of Dark Theater: Something Wicked ''aired on May 3, Budwig and Kingston both appeared on the ''After Show. Budwig stated that a third season was still being negotiated however Kingston declined to comment on any upcoming seasons, saying, "It's just too early to make an official decision". On May 31, 2014, Horror Tales announced via press release that Dark Theater had been renewed for two additional seasons, extending it through its fourth season. Following the issuing of the press release, Horror Tales released a statement explaining that Kingston had not yet made a final decision on his return however that negotiations were ongoing. On June 20, First Stop News reported that Horror Tales had given Kingston until the end of June to sign on or otherwise face replacement, and on June 26, First Stop News stated that Kingston was "close" to signing on. Horror Tales officially announced two days later that Kingston had renewed his contract for the third season with production set to begin in August in Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts. Horror Tales announced on June 29, 2014 that the third season of Dark Theater would premiere under the subtitle Psych Ward on October 3, 2014. Containing 12 episodes, the second season premiered to universal acclaim with critics calling it the best season to date, while the season premiere drew the largest first day viewings for a Horror Tales podcast episode in history. Dark Theater: After Show returned for its second season. During the December 5, 2014 episode of the After Show, it was announced that the podcast had been renewed for a fifth season. It was also confirmed that Kingston had renewed his contract through the end of the fifth season. The fourth and fifth seasons will be recorded back-to-back in New York City in early 2015, with both seasons set to air sometime later that year. Series overview List of episodes ''After Show'' *Nick Roads was a guest co-host on After Show alongside permanent host Roy Donovan during the April 12, April 19, and April 26 episodes. **Denotes a guest that appeared via telephone rather than in-studio. Accolades Dark Theater has received several awards and nominations throughout its run. Independent Media Arts Awards On November 15, 2013, the first season was nominated for two Independent Media Arts Awards, in the Best New Podcast and Best Horror Podcast categories, winning the former. Josh Kingston was also nominated in the Best Podcast Host category for his work on the first season. The award ceremony was held on December 8, 2013, in New York City. Indie Critics' Choice Accolades On January 12, 2014, the first season was nominated for two Indie Critics' Choice Accolades in the Best New Podcast and Best Sci-Fi/Thriller Podcast categories, winning the latter. Kingston was awarded the Indie Critics' Choice Accolade for Best Sci-Fi/Thriller Podcast Host. An award ceremony was not held however the winners were announced via press release on February 9, 2014. Pod Awards On July 20, 2014, the second season was nominated for four Pod Awards in the Best Podcast, Best Horror Podcast, Best Production, and Best Screenplay categories. Kingston was also nominated for Best Podcast Host and Best Horror Podcast Host. The award ceremony will be held in Burbank, California on August 31, 2014.